My Green Eyed Angel
by kaikanbutterfly
Summary: Rob loved Karl. he had for a long time.


A/N: So this here is a Zoids fic. Now Zoids is a rather old series from my childhood. this i realise, but i still love the series. This takes place during the Guardian Force episodes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. but i reserve the right to drool over the GORGEOUS bishies that populate the series. Get it? Got it? Good.

Warnings: mentions attempted rape. so triggers are possible. don't like, don't read. too young, don't read. Okay? Okay!

Chapter one: connecting to his angel

Commander Rob Herman could still remember the first day he'd laid eyes on the beautiful Commander Karl Schubaltz. The day played through his mind constantly.

After almost five years, that lust had turned to love. the two of the working side by side with the Guardian Force had brought Rob closer to Karl. But not close enough. now the two worked and lived on the same base. They saw each other everyday. So Rob got to fulfill his desires and fantasies with plenty of Karl's voice, Karl's smell, Karl's everything.

Colonel O'Connell was grumpily informing the other sixty or so people in the Red River base that the second floor showers were going to be out of order for quite a while. "What!? Why? ", Rob groaned. Those showers had the hottest water! O'Connell sighed. "Because Lutenient Schubaltz was being chased by Zeke he trapped Zeke in there so he could escape. that's why he took off with the others. and Zeke threw a shit fit, because he couldn't get Thomas. AGAIN. so no showers" Rob cracked up at the thought of poor Thomas almost getting caught and screwed by the "affectionate" organoid. "Hey! Are the old mechanic's showers in the repair bay still working?" O'Connell nodded. "Then i'll just scrub my nasty butt down there!", Rob said. O'Connell just wrinkled his nose and shook his head. If Herman was brave enough to use that filthy old area, let him!

Rob walked into the old locker room area. the place had a funky smell to it, but it wasn't too bad. one of the showers was already running. that surprised him. he quickly stripped down, leaving his uniform in a heap. wrapping a towel around his waist he made his way to the shower stalls. once in the steamy room, he heard moaning. "Shit! did whoever that is fall?" he thought to himself. he rushed to the last stall, expecting to find a hurt comrade. but he found his own obsession, Commander Karl Schubaltz on his hands and knees, roughly fingering his own ass! it was a beautiful sight. "What the fuck?" he said out loud. Karl yelped and jumped into a standing position, desperately trying to hide himself. "Schubaltz, are you gay?", Rob asked stupidly. his eyes were still as wide as saucers. Karl backed himself against the wall. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME HERMAN!" he yelled, fear creeping into his voice. Rob moved closer. "C'mon tell me! are you gay? you have to be. you wouldn't act like this if you weren't!", Rob reasoned. Karl lunged forward, yelling "I told you to get away from me!". Rob watched as Karls eyes suddenly widen, his foot slipping on the slick tile surface. in slow motion, Karl's head smacked against the tile, and bounced once. His stunning green eyes fluttered close. Rob threw himself down next to Karl and scooped him up in his arms. there was a massive reddish-blue spot where his head hit. Opening his eyes, Rob discovered that they were rolled back in Karl's head. SHIT! he was in trouble. Rob cradled the injured man in his arms and shot into the locker room. Gently placing Karl on a bench, he pulled his pants back on. wapping a dry towel around the injured man's waist, he picked him and dashed up to the infirmary.

Three hours passes quickly when you're out cold. At Least that's what Karl thought. He woke up in a infirmary bed, with a throbbing headache. and Rob sat dozing in a chair next to his bed. he nudged the other man's leg, startling him awake. Rob grinned. "How are you feeling, Schubaltz? you okay?" Karl looked surprised. "so you weren't trying to do anything to me?" Rob shook his head. "oh. that happened to me once, in the academy. the bastards almost got me too. but i'm a pretty tough fighter. and-" Rob clapped his and over his fellow Commander's mouth. "now listen. i could never bring myself to harm you. i,um…. well, love you." Rob got up and walked out of the room, leaving the effeminate blonde commander confused.

A/N: all yaoi goodness in this fic, folks! please enjoy!

kaikanbutterfly


End file.
